


Ariestess Gifts

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Icons, Picspam, the swan princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swan Princess (2 picspams, 10 images each + plot) -- Swan Queen</p><p>Be Enough (1 fanmix, 10 songs with links + plot) -- Cora/Granny</p><p>Monsters (1 graphic 500x500) -- Wolf Queen</p><p>4 Ruby Icons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariestess Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> To ariestess!
> 
> I hope this is to your liking. I had great fun putting it together, especially the fanmix. If the icons are too small or too big, let me know and I will resize them for you.

[ ](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslash1%20-%20swanprincess1_zpscd9innwm.jpg.html)

**The Swan Princess (Part I)**

   


Hoping to unite their kingdoms through marriage, Queen Cora, mother of Princess Regina, and King James and Queen Snow White, parents of Princess Emma, decide to betroth their children. As the girls grow up, they are forced to spend every summer together, in the hopes that they will fall in love. At first, their the girls spend most of their childhood and teenage years fighting with each other. But, as they reach adulthood, their hostility becomes mutual respect and, eventually, love.

Finally, after over two decades of disagreements, Regina and Emma seem ready to accept their growing feelings for each other. However, as Princess Emma approaches the castle with her parents for their Engagement Ball, their chariot is attacked. Upon hearing the commotion, Regina comes to their aid, but she arrives to late. The King and Queen are dead, and the Princess is gone.

 

 

[ ](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslash2%20-%20swanprincess2_zps4uo7tn0w.jpg.html)

**The Swan Princess (Part II)**

   


It's been three years since the disappearance of Princess Emma. Ever since, Cora wants Regina to move on from grief and find another fiance. When a long line of suitors presents itself, she puts together a Royal Ball. Yet, Regina insists she won't give up looking for her true love. Emma must be alive somewhere, and she is going to find her.

What no one knows is that Emma has been taken by Vortigan, a powerful wizard who's turned her into a swan. Every night, if Emma stands beneath the moonlight on Swan Lake, she turns back into a woman temporarily, and Vortigan can ask for her hand in marriage, so that he can rule her parents' kingdom. Every night, Emma says no.

There is only one way to break the curse, and that is with a vow of True Love. However, if Regina gives her heart away to someone else, then Emma will remain a swan for the rest of her days.

When Vortigan turns his maid into Princess Emma and sends her to the ball, will Regina be able to tell the difference and rescue her Princess?

 

 

[](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslash%20-%20mixcover_zpszxa1uwkf.jpg.html) [](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslash%20-%20mixcoverback_zpsasnc53l7.jpg.html)

 

   


**Be Enough**

Once upon a time, when Cora was just a child, she rescued the Lucas girl from the Wolf, a heartless beast that had been attacking their land, destroying everything in its path. And though it might have been unwise, Cora never told a soul that the Wolf was actually the girls father, Mr. Lucas, or that he marked his daughter to grow into a Wolf herself. ([Lil' Red Riding Hood – Amanda Seyfried](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTzLgnT9UFI))

From that day on, the girls always had each other's backs, through their best moments and their worst ([Walk You Home - Karmina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MCB96wenhM)). Maiden Lucas was the only one to know of Cora's ambitions, fears, and later, her bastard daughter. In turn, Cora was the only one to know of what happened to her friend every full moon.

After helping Cora get rid of her illegitimate child, it didn't take long for their friendship to grow into love ([Iris – Goo Goo Dolls feat. Avril Lavigne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2bk8zhquOM)). But while Maiden Lucas would have been satisfied with playing the part of the spinsters and get a cottage away from everyone, so that they could grow old together, Cora still dreamed of royalty and rising above her station, and for that she would need a wealthy husband. ([Good Enough – Evanescence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw2Ic_2XdVQ))

Out of love and loyalty, Maiden Lucas helped her sneak into King Xavier's ball to seduce the naive Prince Henry. And later, as things took an unexpected turn, she watched Cora begin a relationship with Rumpelstiltskin. ([9 Crimes – Damien Rice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMGh3Ts5-WQ))

When Cora took her own heart out, Maiden Lucas knew things would never be the same again, but she still followed Cora to her new home as her chambermaid. It might not be ideal, but perhaps it's still a happy ending. ([Chasing Cars – Natasha Bedingfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4gyeOXvtzE))

It didn't take long for Maiden Lucas to realize things were changed. Cora was heartless and her goals were focused on power and revenge like never before. There was no place for love in her life. Maiden Lucas was only a distraction from her boring husband and whiny child ([Bulletproof Weeks – Matt Nathanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6BOhLyNNjM)). She was not naive. She knew there was no way this would end well, so Maiden Lucas tried to break things off ([Give Judy My Notice – Ben Folds (E.P. Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsP66khMoMk)).

The very next day, she woke up in the middle of a bloodbath, a slaughtered family at her feet. If Cora could not have her as a lover, she'd have her as a weapon and set her on her enemies, like the monster she truly was. ([You know I'm no good – Amy Winehouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOFpJN-2tcg))

Maiden Lucas walked away after that, heartbroken. She could never forgive Cora, let alone trust her again. ([Say Hello, Wave Goodbye – David Gray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSXQWj0HEBE))

 

 

 

 

[](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslashicon4_zpsdewh4vni.jpg.html) [](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslashicon3_zpsnq3vpohj.jpg.html) [](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslashicon2_zps7bqiw9cz.jpg.html) [](http://s375.photobucket.com/user/vh002414/media/femslashicon1_zpsut1nuldu.jpg.html)


End file.
